The purpose of this proposal is to continue to investigate the role of physical (in)activity in the development of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) in the Pima Indian population. The investigator points out that this effort is unique in that this is one of the only studies with an ongoing collection of both physical activity levels and glucose tolerance measures in a population at high risk for the development of NIDDM. The investigator further notes that the data collected with the Kriska physical activity questionnaire during the Principal Investigator's First Award provide a unique opportunity to investigate the longitudinal relationship between physical activity and glucose intolerance. In contradiction to the cross-sectional findings in this population, preliminary longitudinal analyses do not support a significant relationship between physical activity and the development of NIDDM. Whether this initial longitudinal examination is, in fact, correct or is the result of insufficient power (lack of cases in males and lack of range of physical activity in females) is not clear. The investigator seeks continued funding to examine this issue during a longer follow-up time. A second purpose of this proposal is to examine the role of activity in the development of the various complications common to NIDDM in the Pima Indians. The investigator states that this effort is important since little is currently known regarding the association between physical activity and blood pressure, retinopathy, hypertension, nephropathy, and cardiovascular disease in individuals with glucose intolerance.